1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an audio apparatus, an audio signal transmission method thereof, and an audio system, and more particularly, to an audio apparatus which transmits an audio signal received from an external device to a speaker, an audio signal transmission method thereof, and an audio system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of multimedia technology, it has been possible for a user to watch a high-definition video and to listen to sound having a loud and rich audio source using various multimedia tools such as a high-definition television (HDTV) or a digital versatile disc (DVD).
Display apparatuses have become thinner to reflect the demand of a user who desires to mount a display apparatus on a wall. Therefore, an external speaker which requires a large volume is provided separately from a display apparatus to be slimmed.
A display apparatus and an audio apparatus are separately provided, and thus the apparatuses require a connection therebetween for data transmission. In a related art, a display apparatus and an audio apparatus are connected to each other through a cable for data transmission. In addition, if the related art audio apparatus supports a 5.1-channel output, the related art audio apparatus transmits data to a separate speaker using a cable.
Cables connecting a display apparatus and an audio apparatus or an audio apparatus and a speaker clutter a space where a user listens to sound. Therefore, it is inconvenient to connect and mount related art apparatuses, and cables connecting the apparatuses spoil the appearance.